The Minecraft Chronicles Block One
by Pixelized Pikale and Company
Summary: Meet our (useless) heroes, Pikale the Protagonist and Sean the... other guy, as they discover why they have been sent to Minecraftia. With no memory of their lives beyond the game, what will they do? Blah, blah, blah, they go on a cliché adventure. Co-Written with A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared.
1. Waking Up

The forest. Such a serene, wonderful place. The wildlife bustled about as if nothing else in the world mattered. The light chick-chick-chick of animals as they found each other, playing about in the grass.

Far away, footsteps were heard banging on the ground. A squeal of delight came from the two children as they busted through the bushes, pushing and shoving each other while giggling.

They both held sticks and they were clashing them together, fighting as if they were in an RPG game. Neither was determined to give up, each one with a fierce look in their eyes.

However, the image began to fade. It became blurred, as if it were being torn away by force from their minds. It was fading, fading... Untill it was just darkness...

* * *

Pikale came to consciousness, groaning in pain. His body hurt all over as if he had fallen from a reasonable height. Opening his eyes and pulling himself to his feet, he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place. A thick forest, to be exact, which was weird because the last thing he could remember was slacking off like usual, playing Minecraft with his friends.

As he analyzed his surrounding, Pikale noticed that the ground, trees, and even the leaves were square. "What the hell...?" He muttered, holding his head. "This look exactly like Minecraft. That's not possible. Not freaking possible." He took a double take. A triple take. A quadruple take.

Pikale stood there for a few seconds before slowly returning to the ground, laying his head on the soft, flat ground. "This is a dream. Things like this doesn't happen! It's like I'm in Sword Art Online or something! I'd love for this to be real, but it's definitely not. My body hurting is just my brain acting up, and I don't smell cows-"

Freezing mid-sentence, Pikale looked up to see a cow standing over him, with a square head and rectangular body. As soon as it's saliva began dripping on his face, Pikale stood back up and kicked the cow away in anger. "WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!?"

"Tssss?"Came a sound from behind.

"I'm in Minecraft! FREAKING MINECRAFT!" Pikale screamed, turning around to the noise. A tall, plant-like green creature looked at him curiously, tilting it's head. "Oh shi-"

* * *

Sean shook his head. Looking at his hands, he could still not believe it. He was in Minecraft. Freaking Minecraft. He stared around, in total disbelief of his surroundings. Squares, as far as the eye could see. He cautiously took a step, testing out the ground beneath him.

From his years of experience, he took a couple steps forwards, towards a tree. Pulling his fist back, he took a good punch at the tree. To his surprise, it broke into a cube in his hand. Focusing his eyes on it, he wondered how to make it into wooden planks. To his amazement, it changed.

Eyes widening in shock, he willed the planks to further become a crafting table. When the planks became a crafting table, he set it down, proud of his handiwork. Walking back over to the trees, he began to craft more basic tools for his survival. When he was finished, he used his axe and the crafting table disappeared. To where? Sean did not know.

As he turned around, he saw someone. Someone he knew well. Running forwards, he threw the axe at the Creeper behind him.

* * *

"-t." Pikale finished, as a wooden axe sailed past his head and intothe creeper's face. Blinking once to verify the event, he turned around to see one of his best friends. Except... all cube-ified. "We should probably run, amirite?"

"Probably." Sean agreed, before they booked it out of there.

After a few minutes of running, they stopped by the side of a river, Pikale exhausted. "Holy crap, I can't get used to this..."

"Really? It's pretty easy, I think." Jumping into the water, Sean practiced swimming in his new body. "See? Easy. Now, how do we access inventory..."

"Huh?" Pikale muttered, a moment after face-palming. Looking at his left arm, he noticed a transparent version of the hot-bar. Semi-astounded, he tried to take it off, but it was stuck good.

Sean noticed what Pikale was doing and got out of the river. "Chicken poop on you?"

"No- it's this weird thing on my arm. It bothers the heck out of me! The transparency level hurts my eyes." Frustrated, Pikale slammed the back of his hand into a tree. A holographic projection popped up from the hot-bar as he did so.

"Sean calmly took his right hand and tapped the back of his left. With ease, the inventory appeared, showing him his crafting table and left-over wooden planks. "Nice."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Pikale exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and shaking him wildly. "WE'RE IN A VIDEO-GAME! A DANGEROUS VIDEO-GAME WHERE YOU'VE DIED COUNTLESS TIMES FOR POINTLESS REASONS! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO SEE OUR FAMILIES AGAIN! I'LL NEVER SEE MY CRUSH AGAIN!"

"Crush, eh?" Sean asked, trying to change the subject so his ears wouldn't be blown out. "What's her name?"

"Pikale looked Sean in the eye with an utter loss for words. "Her... name?" Looking away, he thought for a moment before hitting his head on a tree. "I can't remember... Not even her face... or my parent's faces... what's wrong with me..."

"Can't remember?" Sean muttered, trying to remember his own life. However, the only things he could remember was about Minecraft, and his gaming friends. Slowly turning around to face the river again, Sean bent down and looked into the water. In the reflection, he could see his Minecraft skin's face, not his own. "Oh lemons."

"What're we gonna do, what're we gonna do, what're we gonna do..." Pikale muttered to himself, over and over, until suddenly stopping. Taking a deep breath, he calmly lifted Sean up back into a standing position before pointing down the river. "We are going that way."

"Uh, Pikale?" Sean looked at his friend in confusion. Wasn't he just freaking out?

"I realized that this is probably going to be some horrible cliche adventure, so I decided to just get it over with. Come on, let's go, Sean."

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

Sean and Pikale began following the river's edge, off into unknown, mysterious, and blocky places...


	2. Camping Out

Minecraftia. Such a serene and beautiful place to be in. The breeze rustled the tree leaves, and nearby cows grazed in the grass. The birds sang their song as the bunnies bounced far below. Fish swam through the river. All was perfect.

Untill our heroes came along...

"My feet hurt..." Sean mumbled, looking up. The final Rays of sunlight from the day were peeking through the trees. "Shit, it's going to be night soon.." They stopped by the shoreline. Pikale turned to Sean with panicked eyes, and exclaimed, "We are DONE FOR if we don't make shelter!"

"Build a house, then." Sean replied, with an annoyed grumble and a shake of his head. tossing his friend the wooden axe he created earlier. (Yes, a different one from the one in the Creeper's head)

Pikale glared at Sean, before making his way up shore and away to a nearby patch of trees. Finding a reasonable one to chop down. Once he had his signs set on it, he pulled out the wooden axe. Pulling his hand back, he took a heavy swing at the tree. Nothing. Gritting his teeth, Pikale pulled back his axe for another swing. Nothing. This continued on for a while before Pikale got sick and tired of it. "DAMN YOU. TREE." he yelled, embedding the axe into the tree. Suddenly, the tree started to fall. Backwards. Into other trees. Pikale watched in awe as the domino affect of trees unfolded in front of him. As it looped around... Went this way and that... And he the tree right next to him, causing it to fall on his head.

When he finaly recovered, he was greeted with the sight of a crappy wooden shack, built by yours truly.

"Goddammit, Sean..." Pikale muttered, entering the small hut. Sean laughed and jumped down from the top, adding the roof as Pikale sat on the floor. Finally, he placed his crafting table next to Pikale and sat on top of it. Pikale sighed, saying, "So, we can't remember anything about our lives, except for the memories related to this game...? Do you think we'll be able to get 'em back?"

Sean glanced at his friend with an unreadable expression on his face."Well, I try not to think about it." He said with a tint of sadness in his tone. "I mean. If we lost them, there has to be a way to get them back, right?" He said, resting his head on his hands. "Besides, it's not so bad here. I mean, think about it. We practically lived to get together and play this game. From my memories of this game, I can take that we really loved to get away from the real world and just play, you know?"

"Maybe." Pikale spoke.. Moments later,a gurgling noise could be heard. "Did you hear that?" Sean said, confused. The gurgling sound could be heard again. Pikale began to look around. "Hey, happen to have any food on you?" He said sheepishly.

"Not unless you eat sticks."

"Shit. Maybe we're on Easy Difficultly?"

"Most likely not, we're probably on Hard if anything."

Groaning, Pikale got up and walked over to the door. Peering through the door's window, he smirked. He turned to Sean and exclaimed, "I can see a few apples!" Grabbing Sean by the ear and pulling him to the door, he pointed over to where he had cut down the trees earlier. "They must've dropped from when I got wood!"

Sean tilted his head, thinking. "Usually there'd be some sort of monster we have to defeat before getting the treasue, right?" He said, thinking about all the times he's died in this game.

"Don't care have fun k bai" Pikale said as he slammed the door. Sean noticed that he had been pushed outside. Giving the hut the middle finger, he looked over to where the apples lay. "It can't be this easy..." Sean muttered as he looked around. No mobs were in sight. The moon had risen, giving the ground a soft white glow. Cautiously walking over to the apples, Sean bent down to pick them up. "Any day now, something should attack me." He said, eyes darting around the horizon. Putting the apples away, he turned back walked cautiously to the hut.

Standing outside the door for a few moments, he waited for the unmistakable zombie growl or for an arrow to fly past his face. However, nothing happened. "This is boring..." Sean muttered, entering the shack.

Pikale was rolling around on the floor, moaning about hunger. Raising his hand to the ceiling, he cried out, "Oh, woe is me! Woe is me!"

"Thy Romeo is here, Juliet." Sean said, tossing a few apples at Pikale's head as he entered the shack.

"Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Pikale sneered jokingly. "Thou art more of Mercutio." Taking a bite of the apple, he paused for a moment to savor the flavor. "This is tastier than Earth food!"

Sean smiled, before leaning against the wall and taking a bite of his own food. They ate in silence, until Pikale had finished and stood up.

"Do you think the sun'll be up any time soon?" He asked, looking at the door. "It should be soon, if Minecraft still goes by the same day-night cycle."

Sean took his last bite, then said, "I feel somewhat tired, but I don't really need sleep."

"Hmph. Well, gather up this wood and any other supplies you need. We're going back to walking as soon as it's light out."

"Yes, mom."

"...Hurry up."

"O.k."

"And so, our heroes Pikale and Sean continued onward on their journey. Little did they know, they were soon going to meet a mysterious stranger of the shadows..."

"Shut up already." A skeleton muttered, smacking the narrating zombie.

"I can do what I want, thank you." The zombie pouted.

"Sheesh, why'd I have t' get stuck 'ere with you?"

"Well, Kevin, undead mobs have a weakness to sunligh-"

"TOM. SHUT UP."

Tom the zombie groaned in defeat as they sat under the shade of a lone tree in the middle of a plains.

"Wanna play I-Spy?" He asked, a few minutes later.

Kevin sighed. "Fine. I spy with my empty eye-socket something green and plentiful..."

**A Wild Morgan Freeman Appeared: Hah! So much better than what you wrote. You need more detail.**

**Pixelized: Shut it. I can do what I want.**

**A.W.M.F.A: Well, I rewrote this chapter.**

**Pixelized: T'was my plot, however.**


	3. Creeping In

"You done yet, dude?" Sean called out, tapping his foot impatiently. He was waiting for Pikale to come out of the trees, who was busy... relieving himself.

"Nearly!" Pikale shouted back.

Groaning, Sean walked over to the river's edge and peered through the water. A few fish swam by peacefully, and nearby a small cow grazed. It was rather calming, Sean thought to himself.

His peace was interrupted with a stick hitting the back of his head. Pikale laughed, walking out of the woods and coming over to sit next to Sean. "Alrighty, done."

"..." Sean glared at him, waiting.

"Hm?" Pikale watched Sean glaring at him for a few seconds, before realizing what he wanted. Pikale put his hands in the water, washing them clean. "Done!" He said, drying his hands off with his pants.

Sean sighed. "Let's be off, then." He put the stick away and turned away from the stream. Pikale followed, snickering lightly.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Pikale stopped and looked at the forest to their left, hearing a noise. Sean stopped, looking at Pikale. "What's the holdup?"

"Nothing, I think." Pikale said, shrugging it off and continued walking. However, he halted again.

"What now?" Sean questioned, getting annoyed.

"I keep hearing a noise in the forest..." Pikale whispered, gesturing to the nearby trees. "I think we're being followed."

"Why would someone be following _us?_" Sean scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "We're of no value to anyone in this world."

"It could be a hostile mob."

"In the middle of _broad daylight_? Please, Pikale, just walk."

"Tsss."

"What now?"

"Uh..." Pikale turned to looked at Sean, confused. "That wasn't me."

Sean looked dumbfounded. "It wasn't?" He repeated, "Then what was that sound?"

"Tsss."

Pikale blinked, and turned to see a Creeper watching them with intent. Sean raised an eyebrow at Pikale, before noticing the green creature standing beside him. He jumped away, and made to grab a sword, but the Creeper began to hiss as he did so.

"Don't, yet." Pikale said to Sean, referring to his hostility. "It hasn't attacked us yet; maybe it wants something?"

Sean hesitantly obliged, going back into a calm, but tense position. Pikale took a step towards the Creeper, asking, "Is something the matter, uh, sir?"

"Tssshsss!" The Creeper nodded, pitch-black eyes shining.

"What's the issue, then?"

The Creeper pointed one of it's legs at the river, where one could barely make out a white splotch of fur bobbing up and down. "Hssssss!"

"Is an animal in trouble?! You want us to help it?"

"Tssshsss!"

Sean watched this conversation with amazement. "You speak Creeper?!"

Pikale laughed. "No, I just have a way with animals, unlike _someone_ I know." Jogging over to the riverside, Pikale took off his jacket and dived in after the small animal. After a moment, he surfaced next to it, grabbing what seemed to be a baby sheep, and carefully held it as he struggled to swim back against the current.

Finally, he reached land, and put the sheep down on the sand before helping himself out. The baby sheep shook itself off, puffing up in a silly fashion, before happily sprinting over to the Creeper.

"There you go!" Pikale said, wearing his jacket once more has he wrung out his soaked shirt. "Be more careful, little guy! Keep an eye on 'im, Hisser."

"...You did _not_ just name that Creeper Hisser." Sean muttered.

"I just did." Pikale said, sticking out his tongue in a joking fashion.

'Hisser' the Creeper hissed appreciatively, before walking off into the forest with his sheep friend. Sean sighed, confounded by what just happened, as Pikale hummed happily. They were soon back to walking alongside the river, chatting about random topics.

* * *

"ANALYZING DATA..." Spoke the computer. "INVALID."

"Damn!" A teen shouted, slamming his hands on the console. Glaring at the screen, he figured that the only way to find the truth was to find the creator of this world. "This really is happening, huh." He muttered to himself, before chuckling softly. "Well, nothing ol' Jordan can't find a way out of. I just wonder if anyone else is around..."

Turning away, he left the room he had found earlier while exploring a temple buried in the desert. It wasn't much of a ruin, but finding a computer in _this_ world meant that there had to be some sort of possible connection between Minecraftia and Earth. He had only been in this world for a few days, but his mind acted so fast that he wasn't even fazed.

"Perhaps I can learn more in a library, or something." Jordan said to himself, climbing out of the ruin, and looking at the blistering desert in front of him. "It's not likely I'll find a village in this place, though." _Hopefully things aren't as bad for anyone else, if they're here..._

* * *

"Seeeeeeeean!" Pikale whined, walking uncomfortably.

"What?!" Sean yelled, glaring at his friend in frustration.

"I... have to go again..."

"THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME! WHAT DID YOU DRINK?!"

"...River water?"

"Right..."


End file.
